Soul and Co At My School, WHAT THE HECK!
by Sora Matasuki
Summary: Soul and co. come visit my school, me and my friend, Kirky-Kun have a lot to worry about now! other than how to make good grades! iwasbored. Rated T, just to be safe, comment if you think it needs changing.


Okay, my friend Kirky-Kun introdced me into Soul Eater a few days ago and i completely paved through it! well i got an idea and...

Walla!

now on with the story!

* * *

Soul and Co. At My School, What the HECK?

Prologue: Transfers? Recognized by Two!

_Sora's POV:_

_It was just another boring day at my school, Quaker Mountain Charter School* or QMCH for short. But that was about to change, in approximately…. TWO WEEKS!_

Third Person POV

"Okay, Class dismissed. Oh, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, would you four go to Shinagami-Sama's Death Room? Shinagami-Sama and Kid are waiting there." Professor Stein said. The said students nodded and went out of the room.

"Good Morning Quaker Mountain Eagles! Please stand for the pledge." every body stood up for the pledge to the flag of America**. After the pledge and everyone sat down, the female Student Body Officer said, "please stand for the dress code check." no one stood. She got an angry vein on her forehead. "okay, down to business, students. There will be a group of student representatives from a school in Kobe, Japan to come and see what a normal American School is like." the principal, Mr. Bonde said.

Two girls were whispering at the back of the gym. "SHHH!!!!" everyone in the back hissed. Then conveniently two boys "accidentally" whacked the two brown haired four-eyed girls in the back of their heads. The shorter haired of the two twirled around and pulled out the thick and infamous Sora-Konk Book. Both boys who were both blonde went remarkably paper pale in the matter of seconds.

"SOOOORRRRAAAAA…." the golden blonde with blue eyes who's name was Jay started to mutter something about going to the bathroom, while the dirty blonde who's name was Leo was repeatedly apologizing, it didn't save either of their heads. "KONK!" both boys lay on the floor, thick book indents drilled into their skulls, blood leaking from the indent.

Sora slid back into her seat next to her friend, Kirky. "Wow, Sora, you've left quite an indent on them this time." Kristi quietly remarked. Both girls giggled. "hey, Sora, have you almost gotten to episode 48?" Sora grinned like a lunatic. "I've stopped on episode 49 actually." she quietly said. "okay, whatever you do, wait till Saturday for me to watch those final episodes with you." Kirky instructed. Sora nodded then turned her attention back to Mr. Bonde.

Mr. Bonde frowned slightly as he eyed Sora and Kirky carefully, making a mental note to talk to a certain Japanese headmaster about them. He then cleared his throat bringing the student's attention back to him, "they will be arriving here in a few weeks, but let me warn you… the whole school has been through a problematic situation and those representatives have been through a lot." Mr. Bone warned in a deadly serious voice.

'Geeze, with the added stress of hunting witches, killing that Kishin and who knows what else… those poor kids, hope that won't happen here. Just with the madness that had gotten to our side of the world… was terrible,' Mr. Walter thought twitching his eye slightly, 'I hope that Cousin Franken's okay. And I think I'll need to talk to Ms. Natalia and Ms. Johnston about Soul Eater. Good thing they're in my homeroom, well, maybe I'll wait till the "Representatives" get here, then I'll spill.'

Soon after Mr. Bonde finished the whole school was dismissed. They walked to their classes buzzing with wonder on what the represenitives would be like. They never thought that they could be kids, just a bit older then your 9th grader....

**TBC...**(Hopefully)

* * *

/AN/

*Name of my school has been changed for internet safety issues.

**Name's have changed as well! Just for everyone's safety at my old school and anyway the two boys are in most of my classes... (makes an identical face to Kid's when he sees Exalibur again at Death Castle for the last battle in some episode) ANNYING!

Soul: SORA! You FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!

Sora whackes head on the gtubgh; keyboard for a few seconds while Kirky laughes her head off.

Sora: Kirky-Kun, please do the honors.

Kirky-Kun: Sora Onaa-san doesn't own Soul Eater! {whispers, she had gotten it when a guy remarkably looking like a make up character named shane came and diliberatly splashed her with a puddle of freazing cold slush.}

Sora: Kirky-Kun, what did you whisper.

Kirky-Kun pales and tries to scoot away.

Sora: SOOORAAAA!

Kirki-Kun cringes

Sora: KONK!

Kirky-Kun rubbs her head where Sora's book whacked her. she then glares.

Kirky-Kun: YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! KIRKY-CHOP!

Kirky-Kun whacks Sora hard on the head with a clipboard.

Kirky-Kun walks off with Sora's arm in her right arm.

Sora: That was fun.

Kirky-Kun giggled and agreed: Let's do that thing again sometime.

Sora: No THANKS! and takes off running with Kirky-Kun following laughing.


End file.
